


are these butterflies in my stomach?

by allyouroceans, minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, jaeficfest, jaeficfest2020, mentions of omurice (as if this should even be a tag), that means someone is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: sungjin’s tummy is hurting but worry not because his boyfriend, jae, is taking care of him (to the best of his capacity).
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Jae Fic Fest 2020





	are these butterflies in my stomach?

jae looks up from his ipad in one peaceful morning. there stands dowoon, dressed in black t-shirt and jeans, ready to go out. if he remembers correctly, the kids would be going to a radio show today. he hears faint conversation from outside the door— younghyun and wonpil must already be there.

“we’re leaving now, hyung. do you need anything? i think we’re gonna stop by the supermarket before coming back.”

“uh… nope.” jae replies, shaking his head.

“what about sungjinnie-hyung?”

“oh, right. he hasn’t come out of his room, has he?”

“no. i haven’t seen him this morning. maybe check up on him a bit? it’s pretty unusual for him to wake up this late…”

“yeah, i should. he usually wakes up early…” jae mumbles as he gets up from the couch. “i’ll go to his room. please bring us something for dinner when you guys come back. i’ll make breakfast for him. if we need anything more, we’ll tell you in the group chat. thanks, dowoonie.”

“okay. see you, hyung.”

jae sighs as he walks to the leader’s room. dowoon is definitely right. sungjin would never wake up this late. 

jae pushes the door open, careful not to make any noises. he was surprised to see how the curtains are still closed, and how sungjin is still curled up in his blanket.

"hey... sungjinnie... you okay? are you sick?" jae gently shook sungjin’s shoulder and was surprised that his reactions are slower than usual. sungjin has always been a light sleeper and would usually be awake as soon as someone touches him.

“hmm, what time is it?” sungjin asks as he blinks twice, everything blurred out around him. except for his blonde hyung, he looks as pretty as always.

“around 10? the boys just left for their first schedule of the day. i also made dowoon promise they’ll bring us something for dinner!” jae chirps as sungjin rolls over on his blankets.

“sungjin, you don’t look that well...” he adds once he sees how red sungjin looks, and how hot and sweaty his forehead is. “can i check your temperature?”

sungjin doesn't reply, he just nods as he shifts on the bed to let jae touch his forehead with the back of his hands.

jae immediately finds that sungjin feels really hot. he could literally fry an egg on his forehead. he gasps, “sungjin, you’re burning up!”

however, sungjin just sighs and rests his back on the pillow, “yeah? i knew there was something wrong when the air conditioner was fully on and i still felt like i’m in the sauna...”

panicked, jae stutters a wave of questions to sungjin. “where is the thermometer? is it in brian’s room? have you taken paracetamols? do you want me to wipe your body? no— i think we should go to the doctor now."

sungjin, even in this state, just silently points out to the other side of the room. jae quickly walks there, retrieving a small med kit that sits in one of the drawers. when he looks back to sungjin, he is shaking his head. “manager hyung isn’t here. we’d have to take a taxi... just, give me some meds? it’ll pass”

jae pouts and fidgets with the med boxes in his hands. “but...”

“don’t worry too much about me, jae. I’m fine...” sungjin adds as he rests his head on the pillow. but that doesn’t make jae less worried. _how could i not worry when it's something about you??_

"you should've at least told me about it last night..." jae sighed. he wasn't angry, he could never be angry at sungjin. he was just growing worried, maybe too worried already. he checks sungjin’s temperature and sighs when the red liquid quickly rises up in the glass tube. his face lights up when an idea pops up on his mind “you haven’t eaten anything since last night, right? at least let me cook breakfast for you?”

sungjin half-chuckles, “you won’t stop asking unless I let you, will you?”

jae just energetically nods. 

“okay. nothing too elaborate, though” he agrees and jae almost hops like a bunny before running to the kitchen while he says, “kitchen is open for chef park!!!”

jae wasn’t the best cook out of the couple. sungjin wouldn’t consider himself to be a good cook either, but he certainly was better than jae. _more careful around the kitchen_ would be a better epithet. that would never stop jae from trying to create cute little concoctions for his boyfriend, though. 

that’s why he ended up doing omurice for sungjin. any other person would have told him it was a delicate dish. you need to be quite aware of the time, otherwise you would end up with an undercooked egg that could produce some damage to your stomach. jae, however, just wanted to feed his convalescent boyfriend. he kept going back and forth between the kitchen and the bedroom to make sure sungjin was alright. poor little angel just wanted to help!

once he deemed it finished, he brought it over to sungjin’s room. he had put some roasted veggies (part of dowoon’s leftover breakfast) as a side dish. he even painted a smiley face with ketchup on top of the egg! sungjin smiled when he saw that but his face soon showed a pout when he inspected the dish further. 

“no meat, jae?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

jae nods and places his hands on his hips. sungjin would love to say he looks like his mom, but he is smarter than that.

“what if it upsets your stomach?” jae asks “no! only veggies, mister park!”

jae placed a cup of green tea on the nightstand. 

“i’m literally burning up... why would you give me tea?” sungjin says, quirking one of his thick brows.

almost scandalized, jae grabs his own chest. a look of disbelief on his face.

(if anything, it only makes him cuter, sungjin thinks).

“hey! that’s what mom suggested!”

“your mom?” sungjin says, his starry eyes a little wider than usual. 

“no, yours!”

a bit begrudgingly, sungjin takes a bite of the omurice and then eats some veggies (the green ones, jae’s number one enemy). he is munching quietly when he looks up and sees how distressed his boyfriend looks. he puts the chopsticks down and tilts his head, his brows raised.

“how is it?” jae suddenly asks, sounding almost pained. 

“it’s okay, jae... really. don’t worry. it tastes just fine...” he says back, smiling a little for him.

jae takes away the dishes when sungjin is done and washes them as sungjin stares at his phone, probably looking at his lockscreen: a cheesy photo of their fingers intertwined during their last date. it might not look like that, but sungjin is a complete sap for his boyfriend. jae knows it but likes to play oblivious. 

“so… are you planning to sleep for a bit? or do you want to do something else?” jae says as he steps back into the room, his sleeves rolled up and showing his delicate-looking wrists. 

oh, how sungjin enjoys holding them in his hands and making jae blush. 

“well, i know what i’d rather do” he comments, eyeing jae up and down. a teasing smile on his face. 

instantly, almost like magic, jae becomes red as a beet. 

“no, sir! you’re sick right now!” he argues, flapping his hands around like a nervous bird. 

sungjin’s hearty laugh fills his ears. how easy it is to fluster someone like jae. (and how much sungjin loves to be the only cause of those pretty blushes on his boyfriend’s face). he tries to hold his wrist but he remembers his sickness. _right,_ he thinks, _i can’t go around touching him and sharing my germs._

“it’s just teasing, jae... do you want to play video games or...?”

“no... i play games everyday. i wanna spend time with you... maybe watching a movie? or a series?”

straightening himself against the headboard, sungjin nods. 

“a movie it is, then”.

by sungjin’s suggestion (and because jae could never say no to him), they pick a dramatic romance movie. one of those that are intended to make you cry, basically vanilla masochism for lovers. they eventually decided on _the notebook,_ the all time classic tearjerker. sungjin really enjoys this type of movies, but they are emotional enough to move waves inside jae. the leader is used to being the one holding his boyfriend while he cries at the end of the movie. that’s why he is surprised to see jae sitting down at the chair next to his bed.

“mm? what are you doing all the way there?” 

jae blushes again, just a little rose tint this time.

“well... i don’t wanna climb on your bed? i haven’t showered and you’re ill... i don’t want to infect you?”

snorting a laugh, sungjin moves a little bit to the side. he pats the spot next to him. 

“you could only infect me with one thing, lovebug. come. just don’t get cuddly. don’t wanna pass anything bad to you”

  
  


jae couldn’t be more happy to hear that. he moves around until he is seated next to sungjin, although barely letting their legs touch. the movie starts right after that, and both of them are drawn into the screen. by the time they reach the first half of the movie, jae is already sobbing so hard.

he would usually cuddle into sungjin’s side and have his hair kissed or ruffled to calm him down, but they can’t do it now because sungjin is sick and they aren’t really sure if it’s a cold. knowing the situation, sungjin looks at him and just grabs his hand. he interlocks their fingers as he says, “it’s okay. breathe in and out, okay? i’m still here.”

sungjin isn't surprised when jae starts crying, but he is too afraid to get too close to jae. looking at their intertwined fingers, he hopes it is enough to soothe him a little.

eventually, jae calms down as the movie ends. sungjin looks at their hands before moving jae’s blond locks away from his face. 

“there, there. i wanna see your pretty eyes? mhm? without tears?”

sungjin uses his thumb to wipe jae's cheek. jae gets even more red as he bites his own lip— sungjin’s eyes are so shiny and perfect, like a deep ocean that flickered the sun rays. he just stares back at them in awe.

“you eyes are the... starry ones, sungjin” jae says as he looks at them. he unconsciously gets a bit closer, just very used to asking for physical affection when he is in an emotional state but he sees sungjin tense up and quickly moves away.

“sorry...” he says, averting his gaze “i’m just used to it...”

now, sungjin really feels a pang on his chest “i really wanted to kiss you as well... but i don’t want to infect you, jaehyungie” he says and kisses jae’s hair. “i should take a bath. i’ve been lying here for a while. want to wait for me?”

while sungjin showers, jae changes his bedsheets. he puts fresh ones on and throws the other ones in the washing machine. he makes some more tea for sungjin and notices he still hasn’t come out. he knocks on the door, “hey? everything okay, sungjin?”

sungjin is already feeling a tummy ache by that point but he is shy to tell jae. he thinks it might have been the undercooked omurice (yeah, he could taste it a bit, but it wasn’t overbearing. also, he would have made jae sad saying that). he really doesn’t want to tell him. jae would feel guilty!

another knock on the door.

“while you finish i will also take a shower in my room. okay? i’ll be back so we can watch another movie” he says before going on his merry way, thinking his boyfriend is slowly getting better.

as soon as he hears the door closing on jae’s room, he scrambles around the bathroom to find stomach ache pills. sungjin has to run to the kitchen and back to get himself a liter of water. he quickly takes the medicine and sits down on the bed. his belly grumbles.

“oh, god…” he mutters. it’s uncomfortable.

but just when he is about to call one of the others to ask for some more meds, jae comes into his room. he is all freshened up and pretty. his blond hair blow dried and brushed away from his face. it’s sungjin’s favorite style on him. sungjin is just praying to every deity for his tummy ache to go away soon.

jae climbs back into the bed with a little hop. the huge purple hoodie he has on (sungjin’s) almost swallows his thin frame. it’s one of the oldest ones he managed to steal from his boyfriend. sungjin beams whenever he sees it. it’s no different now. his heart (and stomach) feel at ease for a little bit.

“should we watch an animated film? i don’t wanna cry anymore...” jae says, fidgeting with the sleeves.

sungjin could only nod. he doesn't wanna speak because it might make him hurt his stomach more. but jae thought that sungjin was getting sleepy. he didn’t want to disturb his sleep.

"or... do you wanna sleep? are you tired? you should actually...um...get some rest"

sungjin shook his head.

"i'm not sleepy... it's just that..." he trials off, pondering if he should really tell jae about his upset stomach

jae tilts his head, “yeah?”

sungjin looks at those pretty worried eyes and decides to kiss his forehead just for a second. jae becomes a ripe tomato. _how cute,_ sungjin thinks. 

“w-what...”

“ah... i just... you looked too pretty not to kiss... i just wish it could be on your lips...” he adds and laughs “so, animated one?” he asks and grabs jae’s hand again.

they choose an animation to watch. it’s _wreck it ralph_ because jae says sungjin’s hands look like ralph’s. as they reach the first half of the story sungjin really felt that his stomach ache is getting worse. he starts sweating a bit more but jae doesn't seem to notice that (and sungjin is just glad he doesn't).

jae is the only actually falling asleep. he rests his head on sungjin’s shoulder and he feels really ill. he needs some help. he decides to text dowoon, while still keeping an eye on his drowsy boyfriend.

_leader-hyung_ : hey, can you bring me x medication for stomach ache?

_dowoon-ah_ : oh, sure, hyung! 

_dowoon-ah_ : and for dinner, is chicken okay? or do you want pizza?

sungjin looks over at his sleeping boyfriend. his pretty eyes closed and his eyelids flutter a bit as his breath comes out in silent puffs. his plush lips parted, always looking fresh and plump. jae prefers pizza. even if he usually only eats the pepperoni on top. sungjin loves chicken (and jae).

_leader-hyung_ : bring pizza, please.

it’s not until the movie has reached its ending that sungjing heard the all-too-familiar noises from outside his bedroom. the kids must be back home now. it is dowoon that bursts into the room, pure worry on his face. he swings the door open which such force, causing a loud bang that eventually wakes jaehyung up.

“ah...jaehyungie hyung! have you gotten better?”

jae slurs in his sleep. is dowoon already home? what time is it?

“...huh?”

jae doesn’t see sungjin fidgeting nervously and sweating in his own seat.

“sungjinnie hyung texted me to buy stomach ache pills! what have you eaten? have you drunk rehydration solution?”

“wait… i’m not sick.” jae blinks to shake his drowsiness away.

“--hey, jae. i asked dowoonie to get pizza for us. a treat for you for taking good care of me today, sounds good?” sungjin tries, but jae is smarter than that.

“sungjin, you are having tummyache, right?”

“uh…”

“answer me?” he says with a light frown on his face.

“yes… but--”

“why didn’t you tell me?” jae asks, face painted with nothing but worry and guilt.

“i didn’t want you to feel bad, jaehyungie…”

jae’s lower lip trembles.

“but i was a bad caregiver... you... you...”

quickly, as natural as breathing, sungjin scoots closer and envelopes jae in his arms. finally. 

“hey, it’s okay, you did what you could, jaehyung-ah” he whispers, patting his boyfriend’s blond hair. “your presence here is making me feel much better already, and i know you didn’t mean it. you’re trying your best for me, right?”

jae looks up at him with teary eyes. sungjin really wants to wipe those tears away with his lips.

an awkward cough is heard in the room. both hyungs look back at dowoon.

“yeah. uh— i’m leaving this here… bye.” he mumbles before fleeing.

jae giggles and sungjin feels the weight of the world falling off from his shoulders. they hug for a little longer. jae just basking in the warmth of sungjin’s arms and sungjin slowly stroking that silky blond hair. their little love bubble (and probably some germs).

“i want you to get better, sungjin” says jae, with a pretty pout on his pink mouth “but it’s for a selfish reason…”

sungjin tilts his head to the side.

“hm? what do you mean?”

jae bites his own lip and averts his gaze.

“because i wanna cuddle and sleep in your bed again...” he says, very blushed.

sungjin heartily chuckles. of course his boyfriend would say something like that.

“well, my fever has gone down and the stomachache thing is not contagious...”

jae blushes harder and looks directly into his shiny eyes.

“what are you implying, mister park?” he asks, as sungjin gets a bit closer to him on the bed.

smirking playfully, sungjin grabs his chin, “i recall someone wanted a kiss?”

a bit surprised, jae flutters his eyelashes as his brain tries to keep functioning, “you are... initiating contact?”

sungjin slowly angles his mouth to jae’s, “maybe? you still want that kiss?”

jae can smell the peppermint flavor of sungjin’s toothpaste from his breath when they finally kiss. it’s slow and gentle. light touches of lips as jae tries to be braver and push his mouth harder onto his boyfriend’s. sungjin knows him like the back of his hand, so he just lets him be and reciprocates the kiss with equal eagerness. jae squirms in his seat. suddenly, sungjin grabs jae’s cheeks with his hands and flips them over so he can press him onto the pillow. jae’s hands instantly move to his shirt. he could feel the heat from sungjin’s body radiating everywhere.

  
  


they break apart the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes longingly.

“can i sleep here tonight, sungjin?” asks jae, a bit careful, almost a whisper from his damp lips.

sungjin’s smile is brighter than the stars outside the dark room as he nods and then kisses the corner of jae’s mouth.

“as many times as you want, hyungie.” he says before kissing him again and removing jae’s glasses.

needless to say, they never got to eat the pizza because they had forgotten about it completely.

the biggest winner? younghyun. he got the pizza all for himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
